Superman curse
The Superman curse refers to a superstition that is based on a series of misfortunes that have plagued creative people involved in adaptations of Superman in various media, particularly actors who have played the role of Superman on film and television. The "curse" is frequently associated with George Reeves, who starred in Adventures of Superman on television from 1952 to 1958, and died of a gunshot wound at age 45 under disputed circumstances (officially ruled a suicide); and Christopher Reeve, who played the superhero in four theatrical films from 1978 to 1987, was paralyzed in a 1995 horseback riding accident, and died nine years later at age 52. The curse is often invoked whenever misfortune is experienced by actors and other personnel who work on Superman adaptations, so much so that some talent agents cite the curse as the reason for the difficulty in casting actors in the role in live-action feature films.Brodesser, Claude. "Inside Move: Dark 'Superman' curse?". Variety. March 16, 2003"Talent warned off by 'curse of Superman'". wikipedia:The Guardian. March 17, 2003 Deceased Superman actors who allegedly became victims of the curse The following actors who played Superman have sometimes been cited as victims of the "Superman curse". ;Kirk Alyn Kirk Alyn played Superman in two low-budget 1940s serials but failed to find work afterwards because he was too closely identified with the role, and was relegated to voice-overs, commercials and uncredited screen roles. He later appeared as Lois Lane's father in the 1978 Superman film.Wolf, Buck. "Career Kryptonite: The Superman Curse". ABC News. June 22, 2006 Alyn suffered from Alzheimer's disease later in his life and died in 1999 at the age of 88. ;Bud Collyer Bud Collyer voiced the first Superman cartoon from 1941-43. He went on to enjoy a career in TV, creating and hosting the game show To Tell the Truth. He returned to Superman by voicing The New Adventures of Superman for CBS in 1966. Three years later, he was dead of a circulatory ailment at the age of 61. ;Lee Quigley Lee Quigley, who played Superman as a baby in the 1978 film, died in 1991 at age 14 due to solvent abuse.McGasko, Joe (June 18, 2013). "The Superman Curse". wikipedia:The Biography Channel."The 'Curse' of Superman". BBC News. Retrieved August 6, 2013."The Superman Curse". wikipedia:Xfinity. Retrieved August 6, 2013. ;Christopher Reeve Christopher Reeve played Superman/Clark Kent in the Superman film series, Superman: The Movie (1978), Superman II (1980), Superman III (1983), and Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987). Like Kirk Alyn, Reeve was so closely identified with the character that it was difficult for him to acquire lead parts in other films, and was largely relegated to Superman sequels and supporting roles. The actor was paralyzed from the neck down after being thrown from his horse in a cross-country equestrian riding event on May 27, 1995. Reeve died on October 10, 2004 due to heart failure stemming from his medical condition."Is there a 'Superman' curse?". CNN. March 17, 2003 ;George Reeves George Reeves played Superman in the 1951 film Superman and the Mole Men and the ensuing television series Adventures of Superman. Like Alyn and Reeve, he was too closely associated for that role in order to find other ones. On June 16, 1959, days before he was to be married, Reeves was found dead of a gunshot wound at his home with his Luger near him. The death was ruled a suicide, but controversy surrounds the death, as Reeves' prints were never found on the gun, and he had been having an affair with the wife of MGM exec Eddie Mannix. It was Reeves' death that inspired the conspiracy theories and the urban legend of a curse associated with the character."Superman curse returns". Metro. July 13, 2006 Other alleged victims ;Marlon Brando Actor Marlon Brando, who played Jor-El in the 1978 film, is cited due to the misfortune he suffered in his private life, such as his son Christian's shooting of his half-sister Cheyenne's boyfriend in 1990 and subsequent decade-long imprisonment, Brando's own admission in court he had failed his son and daughter, his daughter's 1995 suicide and his later reclusiveness. He died in 2004, about four months before his Superman co-star Christopher Reeve. ;Margot Kidder Margot Kidder, who played Superman’s love interest Lois Lane opposite Christopher Reeve suffers from intense bipolar disorder. In April 1996, she went missing for several days and was found by police in a paranoid, delusional state. Kevin Williamson and Jim Slotek. "Will Amy Adams face Superman curse?". wikipedia:Toronto Sun. April 3, 2011 Kidder dismisses the notion of a curse, remarking in a 2002 interview, "That is all newspaper-created rubbish. The idea cracks me up. What about the luck of Superman? When my car crashed this August, if I hadn't hit a telegraph pole after rolling three times, I would have dropped down a 50ft to 60ft ravine. Why don't people focus on that?"Poole, Oliver. "Curse? It's the luck of Superman". The Daily Telegraph. December 9, 2002 ;Richard Pryor Comedian Richard Pryor, who had previously suffered from a drug addiction that led to a near fatal suicide attempt, starred as villain Gus Gorman in 1983’s Superman III, but later took Superman's side near the end of the movie and became a hero. Three years later, he announced that he was diagnosed with multiple sclerosis. He died of cardiac arrest on December 10, 2005 at the age of 65. ;Dana Reeve The curse has been mentioned regarding the death of the widow of actor Christopher Reeve, who, despite being a non-smoker, died of lung cancer in 2006 at the age of 44."Superman 'curse' is back". wikipedia:London Evening Standard. July 12, 2006 ;Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the writer and artist who co-created Superman, sold the rights to their creation to DC Comics for a relatively small amount of money, in contrast to the amount of money the character has generated over the decades. Despite the repeated efforts over the course of the rest of their lives to recover legal ownership of Superman, and a share in the immense profits that the character for DC Comics, DC's copyright on the character was renewed. By the 1950s, Shuster's worsening eyesight prevented him from drawing, and he worked as a deliveryman in order to earn a living. Jerry Robinson claimed Shuster had delivered a package to the DC building, embarrassing the employees. He was summoned to the CEO, given one hundred dollars, and told to buy a new coat and find another job. By 1976, Shuster was almost blind and living in a California nursing home.Horn, Maurice. The World Encyclopedia of Comics: Shuster, Joe. (Scribner, 1976) ISBN 978-0-87754-030-4 In 1975, Siegel launched a publicity campaign, in which Shuster participated, protesting DC Comics' treatment of him and Shuster. In the face of a great deal of negative publicity over their handling of the affair (and due to the upcoming Superman movie), DC's parent company Warner Communications reinstated the byline dropped more than thirty years earlier and granted the pair a lifetime pension of $20,000 a year plus health benefits. The first issue with the restored credit was Superman #302 (August 1976). Siegel died in 1996 and Shuster in 1992. ;Max and Dave Fleischer Brothers Max Fleischer and Dave Fleischer who produced the Paramount Superman cartoons began to quarrel with one another and their studio suffered financial disaster. After selling off Paramount Studios, the new owners fired the two brothers. One of them died in poverty.The Mary Celeste Syndrome by John Pinkney ;Miscellaneous The curse was invoked after three people involved in the creation of the Superman Returns DVD suffered injuries, one of whom fell down a flight of stairs. Another was mugged and beaten up and a third smashed into a glass window. Director Bryan Singer remarked, "My DVD crew absorbed the curse for us." ;Kate Bosworth Kate Bosworth who played Lois Lane in Superman Returns was in a long term relationship with Orlando Bloom until they broke up, which she blames on the alleged Superman Curse.http://www.socialitelife.com/kate_bosworth_blames_superman_curse_for_breakup-09-2006 Superman actors not generally believed to have become victims of the curse The following actors have portrayed Superman but are not typically associated with the "Superman curse." ;Dean Cain Dean Cain, who became a household name in the mid-1990s for his portrayal of Superman/Clark Kent in Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, went on to have other varied roles in shows such as Frasier and Law & Order, made-for-TV movies, and a cameo appearance in Smallville, though ABC News correspondent Buck Wolf commented, "but he has yet to find the right role." ;Brandon Routh Actor Brandon Routh, who played Superman in the 2006 film Superman Returns, dismisses the notion of the curse, stating that what occurs to one person or set of people will not necessarily occur to everyone, and that he does not live his life in fear."Talking the Man Of Steel with Superman Returns Brandon Routh". Movieweb. June 22, 2006 ;Bob Holiday Bob Holiday, who played Superman on Broadway in It's a Bird, called the idea of a Superman Curse "silly." He states that "nothing but good" has come from his playing Superman.Edlitz, Mark (April 14, 2012). "Superman sings! Bob Holiday on Broadway and Man of Steel brotherhood". Los Angeles Times ;Henry Cavill Henry Cavill, who plays Superman in the 2013 film Man of Steel and the 2016 sequel''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, has said that he does not believe there is a Superman curse, and that incidents thought to be evidence of it are explained by bad luck.Weintrub, Steve (May 30, 2013). "Henry Cavill Talks MAN OF STEEL, the Superman Curse, His Preparation for the Role, and More". Collider. See also *Hollywoodland'' *''Poltergeist'' curse References External links * *"'Our Gang' Curse". Snopes. accessed September 6, 2011. Curse Category:Curses